fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Am I Pretty Now?
'''Am I Pretty Now? '''is the ninth episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot "So what now?" The feminine voice said. "Submara is not yet dead. If we upgrade him we can make him even more powerful." The male voice remarked. "Don't worry. I can upgrade his alloys and make him quicker." The demonic voice added. "We don't want to kill it. We simply want to capture it." The masculine voice replied. "Do you know what threat we are dealing with? It could easily conquer the multiverse if it is not dealt with." The female voice grabbed the attention of the others. "Other extremely powerful and good hearted kaiju live in other universes however. One is a universe." The other voices seemed to agree. "But that does not change the fact it poses a threat to this universe." The demonic voice pointed out. "I think your forgetting something." the male voice responded. "What is it? Please, if you feel the need to tell me what I'm missing then say it already." The demonic voice groaned angrily. "The dragon holds significant importance to this universe. If you have forgotten that then you must be blind." The male voice replied. "The dragon can't live any longer!" The demonic voice screamed. "But if we kill him now we will all vanish!" The male voice yelled back. "BUT HE MUS-" "Stop it the both of you! If you keep this quarrel on any longer we shall all surely kill ourselves! We must balance!" The female voice said, butting in. "Thank you." The male voice said. The demonic voice grunted. "Shall we make the next?" The male voice asked. "Go ahead." The female replied. The Upper Being lifted a tentacle and a figure formed in front of it. It was made of crystals and floated in the air. "I am Vainesq, here to serve you." The creature bowed. "Go grab the other. Find the dragon." Jefferey was struggling to recuperate from the mental scars projected by something hurting him. He floated around in empty space, stopping once or twice to destroy a planet or galaxy, but for the most part, he would rather do nothing but sulk in a shadow of his former self. Jefferey, as you can see, does not take being beaten very easily. Jefferey, for the first time had fallen into a hole. He was depressed. Two large figures approached Jefferey from behind and readied themselves. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee boop bup." Submara beeped, his voice resonating through speakers inside of him. Submara began to advance forward, but Vainesq threw up a wall of crystals several galaxies large to stop him. "Stand aside you big piece of junk." Vainesq seemingly vanished as Jefferey charged towards to crystal wall and it spiked out and shot at him. Submara understood what was happening. He readied his new shotgun arm to the confused Jefferey and fired, sending him backwards. Vainesq made another wall of crystal underneath Jefferey, hitting him and sending him upwards. Submara jumped as another wall appeared under his feet, causing him to fly towards Jefferey, slashing like a mad man with his sword. As he passed over Jefferey, He slammed his tail down, shattering the crystal wall which then shot at Jefferey like a million bees stabbing him at once. As Jefferey got up from that attack, a wall of crystal shot forward, hitting him in the face. He fell backwards and when he flipped to get up and back on balance, Submara kicked him, turning Jefferey into a spinning ball. Vainesq shot up another wall which Jefferey shattered, which shot in to him and then formed another one above him which fell on top of him. While falling, Jefferey caught his balance, but Submara was launching downwards at him and fired his shotgun arm. Jefferey began spiraling downwards as Vainesq summoned a huge crystal spike. Everything Jefferey saw was in slow motion, happening at a very slow pace. Jefferey looked down at the crystal spike and it vanished from existence. Jefferey caught himself. A strange aura hung around him. He looked up to the location of Vainesq who uncloaked herself. "Very good Dragon, your better then I thought. It's a shame I have to kill you your such a..." Jefferey appeared in front of her and punched her square in the face, shattering her head into little pieces and sending her body flying backwards. The spike she made earlier appeared behind her and she got stabbed on it. Her body vanished. "Your pretty ruthless, aren't you?" She said from over his shoulder. She was about to say something again but Jefferey elbowed her face in, shattering it and causing a azure blue liquid to squirt out. "How....in the hell?" Vainesq said, flying backwards. The crystal she summoned appeared behind her and was seconds away from impaling her. She caught herself and floated in front of it's tip. She looked up, her vision distorted due to having her face cracked open. Jefferey didn't hit her as hard as her dummy, but she was still badly injured. She looked around in front of her, but Jefferey was no where to be seen. She looked behind her and the crystal was gone. She looked up, and Jefferey stood atop the crystal, looking down at her. He froze Vainesq's body and roared, destroying near by planets and frying the electronics inside of Submara. Jefferey lifted up his right leg, and then stomped downwards, slamming the crystal into Vainesq's face, which then pierced her head completely. "...n...o.... no....t....li....ke...th..i..s...." Vainesq was immobilized, and a very large and heavy crystal has lodged into her face. Blood squirted out of her body as the pressure from the crystal began to crack her face, and the weight of it caused it to bend over her body. The crystal snapped her head open and shattered her body and limbs, exploding her in a flurry of azure blood and crystals. As she died, her crystals turned to rock, and began floating around the empty section of space. Submara floated back a little, but Jefferey already figured out how to kill him. Jefferey charged up and Ebony Beam, of which Submara promptly dodged. Submara lunged at Jefferey, only for his upper body to explode. Jefferey slowed down time for him while Submara flew at him, about to fire his shotgun arm. Jefferey turned it towards Submara's chest causing him to blast his own torso off. The Submara turned into rocks as Vainesq laughed behind Jefferey. "fo...ol... y...o..u...ca...n..'t...be...a...t....u...s" At this Jefferey quickly exploded her head, killing Vainesq for good. The real Submara jumped at him with his sword, only to get upper cut and and sent flying into the air. Jefferey ripped off his sword arm and flew up, and then down at full force, slashing down as he got near him. Now with one lime and half his torso missing, Submara flung his tail at Jefferey, only for that to get ripped off. With his other hand, Jefferey grabbed Submara by the neck and began slamming his face into his. Submara fired his shot gun, but Jefferey dropped the tail and pushed it into his chest. Wires and bolts came flying out as only half of the monster remained. He shot again but Jefferey slowed time, Kicked off of Submara and threw his tail with pin point accuracy into his gun, splitting apart into the three barrels, and then clogging the limb, causing it to violently explode and heat up, causing shards of molten metal to blast into Submara. The shards that didn't get in him where stopped mid air by Jefferey and launched into him. Jefferey, now at a distance with a foe unable of moving shot his Sunless Quasar at him, burning Submara quickly while a black hole formed, sucking all of the wreckage from the fight into it. Jefferey floated on, not looking back at the destruction behind him. He was a few galaxies ahead before he looked back, seeing Vainesq's corpse float into the black hole. Jefferey laughed and continued on. Cast * Jefferey * Vainesq * Submara * Upper Being Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories